New York Mew
by DarkenWolf
Summary: Ken, start the machine," "But... who are we using this time?" "five girls in New York, by the names of Aeres, Lili, Kae, Abbi, and Mila. THEY are the new mew mews,"
1. Dammit!

A/N: Tokyo Mew Mew bloody rocks. I'm a big fan((THANKS KAYLEE!!)) and would like to make my own fan fic. Characters for First chappy! Pretty graphic

**Girls:**

_Aeres_: 13 year old girl trying to live her life in New york without being bugged by anyone. Although sometimes very quiet, she has anger problems. Dark brown hair that clings around her neck and dark blue eyes.

**Aliens:**

_Kaden_: An alien. Very stuck up, an ass, rude. hes not liked very much by his fellow aliens either. Hatefull and seems around 14. He gets jealous and violent very easily. Blue-ish hair just above his ears and yellow eyes.

**Boys:**

_Michi_: A very jumpy aroundy dude. He is a skater and a total flirt, he often pisses Abbi((will tell later)) off and she upercuts him. 14. Brown, unkept hair. Green eyes

_Ryon_: 16 year old boy. He is very wealthy and an almost genious. Very quiet and withdrawn, he keeps to himself. He is often annoyed though by Lili. Black straight hair to the bottom of his ears and brown eyes

_Ken_: 16 He is Ryon's twin brother and also very smart. He is kinda quiet, but sometimes can be very hyper. He is very kind and loves everyone, and well, everyone loves him. Short blond curly hair and brown eyes.

A/N: Voila! I tried to make it different from the story, but not might get far. Its in america 20 years later. I'm just making it up on the spot, people! Also, i have never seen the anime, BUT I love the manga. As soon as i find number four, eight, and nine, i will have read all of them YAY!!!!!

**New York Mew**

_Chapter One: "Dammit!"_

Aeres looked out the window of the zoo, thinking how lame it was that a middle school would send them to a zoo, even if it was a school asignment.

"Michi," She said, looking at her skater friend. "Whats the assignments?"

Michi handed her the paper and said aloud, "Snow leopard, Red Wolf, Marine Otter, Cochabamba Mountain-finch, and Spider monkey," He shrugged, "We got endangered animals, so it'll be harder."

Aeres nodded and handed him back the paper. "So, what first?"

"Snow leopard," Michi said, and grabbed her hand and pulled her along, only to have her yank her hand back and walk beside him.

Michi put his skateboard down and pushed it along with his foot, chatting with Aeres along the way. "So...did you do the report on those wierd earthquakes in Japan?"

"Yes, I did. And it was only one and in Tokyo. There was a rumor going around at that time that the earthquake is what made the Mew Mews,"

"The what whats?" Michi looked at her.

"The Tokyo Mew Mews. Five girls that all had something about them that was part of an endangered animal and they fought animals that went crazy and it was 20 years ago they first appeared today."

"Woah, you sure about that?"

"Yup, they were in the newspaper, the media, everything. The names were uh...Mew Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. Later on there was a Mew Berii i think..."Aeres trailed off, lost in thought.

"Aeres, you know too much for your own good," Michi told her as they turned the corner and she walked into somebody.

"Oh! Dammit!" Aeres said after she fell on the floor and rubbed her forehead were she collided with the other girl.

"You should watch your language," The girl said. She had red hair pulled into a pony tail but the sides of her hair were still there. Green eyes stared back at Aeres's blue ones.

"You should go fu-" Aeres stated, but her mouth was covered by Michi's hand. Angry, she muttered a muffled string of curses and swears at him.

"Please excuse her," He said, pulling Aeres to her feet, gingerly, he removed his hand.

"Yes, please excuse me, your heighness," Aeres said, mockingly bowing.

The girl just rolled her eyes and walked away, a sun dress swaying with every step.

"I have to go the bathroom, you stay here and no trouble, you hear?" Michi told her, shoving his skateboard into her arms and running off.

"I should beat him with this," Aeres muttered, looking longingly out the Zoo door and then leaning against a wall.

A whimper and an evil cackle made her approach the door, and look outside.

A puppy sat on the ground, his feet tied together((A/N: I KNOW! how can they do this outside a ZOO?! Its my story, deal. please enjoy it though!)) and was being kicked around by four boys.

"Hey!" Aeres yelled, dropping the skateboard and gaining the attention of the boys. "Who are you to beat that puppy?" She demanded. Only to be shoved by their apparent leader.

"Thats MY puppy that MY parents bought me for MY birthday but _I_ dont like him so, its all fair." He said in her face, his breath making her want to gag.

"Fair?" She shouted, pushing him away. "Fair to beat a puppy? You jackass! He did nothing to you!" Aeres could feel her face turn red with anger.

"Shes right, you know," A calm, sensible voice said behind her.

The girl Aere's had bumped heads with stood there, looking quite bored. But behind her a small girl was sneaking up quite stealthly.

"Who are you to get into MY way?" The leader said, his three goonies behind him, backing him up.

"Who are you to say MY like it's all about you?" Aeres said, counting to ten in her head. She watched the girl out of the corner of her eye.

One of the goonies saw the small girl and tapped the leader on the shoulder while he was speaking and pointed to the girl. The girl, realizing she'd been caught, froze.

"You monkey.."The leader said advancing.

"Hey!" A shout made everyone look as a tall girl jumped into the ring they had formed and grabbed the smaller girl, quite athletic, and jumped onto a park bench.

"God save the queen," Aeres muttered, quite embarrassed.

"Mila!" The tall girl shouted as an avergage girl slowly meandered into the crowd. Her hands clasped infront of her and she looked down.The tall girl scooped up the puppy and jumped over to the shy girl.

"Boss...we're out numbered," A goonie muttered to his leader. The leader nodded and they all turned and ran.

"'Ey! Put meh down!" The small girl shouted, kicking.

The tall girl dropped her.

"Is the puppy ok?" Aeres asked as the four other girls crowded around it.

"I dunno...my fathers a vet, I could take the puppy to him..."The shy girl said, fidgeting.

"Thats a good idea.." The calm girl said. ((A/N: gasping for breath This is hard!!!))

"Well, I have to go..."Aeres said, her foot on Michi's skateboard, "See ya," She pushed off, only to fall off when the ground shook. She moaned when her back hit the pavement and stood up, a little dizzy.

"Whats going on?" The calm girl, no longer calm, yelled, grabing hold on the bench.

_This is what happened to the tokyo mew mews, _Aeres thought, falling into the bench the girl was holding on to. Gripping the other end, she pulled herself up.

Suddenly, it there was nothing, no sound, no sky, nothing. She looked around, really freaked, and noticed a giant grey and black cat infront of her. She tentively reached out to touch it, when it jumped on her. Wincing, she waited for impact, but it never came. Realizing, she gasped, that it had jumped into her.

Everything suddenly turned a violent black and she closed her eyes.

"AERES! AERES!" Some one was yelling at her, gingerly opening her eyes she looked into the face of Michi. He sighed with relief and let go of her shoulders. There was a crowd of people behind him.

"What...what happened?" Aeres whispered to him, standing up. She was very uncomfortable with the crowd, but they were starting to leave.

"You passed out. I found you outside and brought you back in when suddenly you just started..breathing faster...and then it shallowed out then faster. It was strange and then you started to...mew." Michi told her, pulling her outside.

"Mew? Thats...wierd."Aeres said, catching up with him.

"Well, are you ok?" Michi asked, stopping, and offering his helmet to her.

Taking it and strapping it on, she answered, "I'm fine. Guess I should stop hanging with Clay and skipping breakfast so much." She sighed and stepping on the skateboard behind him.

"Yeah, you should." Michi said, pushing off and going down the busy street of New York, New York.

****That Night****

When Aeres opened her apartment door, it was dead quiet. Sighing, she closed the door behind her and locked it. As soon as she took one step forward, though, she was confronted by a mastiff and a tabby.

"Bob! Clay! Relax!" She said to them, laughing nonetheless, and giving them each a scratch behind the ear. Straightening up, she set her keys on the counter, but they didn't make the usual metalic sound. Looking at it, she realized there was a piece of paper there. Picking it up, she began to read as she leaned on the kitchen sink.

_Aeres,_

_Stan and I are working late tonight, please make dinner and feed the animals. We didn't have time to feed them this morning. Stan's alarmclock busted and we left late._

_Love,_

_Mom and Stan._

Sneering, Aeres crumpeled the paper and threw it away, "Well, atleast they even left me a note," She said, turning to the animals. "Whos hungry?"She asked, smiling as she was responded by deep barks and mews. "Allright, good boys." She said, picking up each their food bowls and fixing them dinner.

When she was done with them, she pulling some easy mac from the cabinet and began to make her dinner. Just like every other night. Alone.

Alone. She always told herself being alone so much isn't that bad of a feeling. But lately, it had began to eat at her and she was starting to feel bitter at the world. Sighing, she pulled the bowl from the microwave and added the cheese. But lately, she had begun to feel somewhat lonely.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she approached the door, opening it only a crack. "Hello?" She asked.

"Aeres," Michi stood there, looking some what battered up and leaning on his skateboard.

"Michi," Aeres said, opening the door wider and letting him in. "Wh-what happened?" She asked, pulling him to her couch. Bob and Clay were around him when she made him sit on the sofa.

"Dad...got mad again, they cut his pay in half and he started to drink again and Mom pushed me out the door before...before anything more could happen to me." Michi told her, his voice sounded like he was going to cry.

"Oh Michi, I'm sorry. Do you want to call the police?" Aeres asked him, pulling Clay out of the way as she sat next to him, feeling very sorry. "You want me to kick him in the groin, pour kerosene on him, and set him on fire?" She was joking, of course, but she didn't know how to handle this.

"NO!" He said, rounding on her, but instantly looking remorse, "Sorry, Aeres, Its just...hes still my dad.."He said, his head in his hands.

"Its allright Michi. Its all right." She said, standing up. "You can sleep here tonight, and I wont take no for an answer," She walked away, and came back with her bowl of easy mac and gave it to him.

"But...weren't you going to eat this?" He asked as Aeres shook his head. "I have more. Eat up," She said, leaving him alone on the couch with Bob and Clay.

****Later On****

Turning off the phone and setting it in the cradle, Aeres walked back to Michi, who looked a lot better now that he had taken a shower and cleaned himself up.

"Your mum said you can stay here till you feel like you need to go home. She also wants to discuss with my mum a plan that will allow you to stay here when ever something like this happens and you have a change of clothes and blah blah blah," Aeres told him, leaning on the door pane.

Looking at her watch, she sighed, and spoke before he could. "Its 10:30, you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Now be gone with ya," She said, shoving him off the couch.

Michi stood up and cleared his throat, "Aeres..I just want to thank-" He cleared his throat again and leaned in and kissed((A/n: BLUSHING!!!!!!!)) Aeres on the cheek and, red faced, ran off to her bedroom, leaving a quite shocked Aeres behind.

In quiet, Aeres set everything out on the white couch and snuggled under her blanket, noticing it was starting to snow outside. Turning on the radio volume to low, she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the sweet darkness of sweet. But she could still feel herself blushing.

But, as she fell asleep, she began to mew and purr a little.

****Right Before School****

"I can't believe we are going to be late!" Michi yelled over the sound of cars, Aeres gripping his waist for dear life as he went the fastest ever.

"Yeah, i forgot to set the alarm clock. My bad!" Aeres yelled to him, her eyes closed as she rested her cheek on his back.

"No sweat," Michi responded, turning a corner sharply. "Hold on tighter, dear, we are going faster!"

Aeres yelled in protest at the idea and the name, but he ignored both and pushed harder and more frequent.

On a bridge, he swerved and hit the guardrail.((A/N: Going fast, I know.)) Aeres screamed and grabbed at him but he had moved trying to grap her and he missed her.

Falling, she closed her eyes for impact, but found her self falling like she had done this all her life as she felt herself straighten as she landed on the ground gracefully. Blinking she looked up at Michi who looked shocked. He was six feet highed than her and she was

"Cool! Now, lets hurry and go!" He yelled as she jumped agilitly up the gully to meet him and ran beside him the whole time.

After School

Aeres, staring at Michi, exclaimed, "I can't believe I nearly started to eat RAW steak. R-A-W!" She said, pulling at her hair.

Michi just sighed and shrugged, "You're just...going through a mid-teen crisis."

Aeres stared at him, starting to board the bus, "Mid-teen? 1.) I'm only 13 not even in the middle yet. 2.) no such thing." She told him, stepping onto the bus and took the seat in the middle on the left.

Michi, sitting next to her with his skateboard, shrugged, "Relax. You're just...freaking."

Aeres sighed and rested her head on the blue seat. Reviewing everything that had happened in the last 24 hours in quiet, she didn't even notice they were at the park where they got off.

Michi, nuddging her, grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. Aeres, to deep in thought, actually let him. _Whats going on? _She looked up at Michi and blushed, _oh my gosh! I'm feeling myself attracted to him... _She thought, beat red, as she thought about him being cute.

Michi, still pulling her off the bus, didn't even notice her blush and he pulled her along. Suddenly he stopped a looked at Aeres, "Why are you letting me hold your hand and pull you?" He asked, feeling her forehead. "Damn! You're burning up!"

Aeres nodded and felt her cheeks. She was getting redder by the minute. "I dont feel so good," She said and her eyes widened and she ran to the trashcan.

5 minutes later, she was over by the water fountain, drinking a lot of water. _I dont get it...the only thing I ate today was a chocolate bar..._

"Aeres..." Michi called over tentively. "How big do squirrels and chipmonks get?" He had been sitting on a park bench while she had 'business' to take care of. ((A/n: If you dont get it, she puked.))

Aeres whipped her head up and spit out the water and looked at Michi. "Less than a foot wh-" She stopped. Michi was surrounded by huge squirrels and chipmunks. "Dude...some ones been on steriotypes," Aeres remarked, breaking the silence.

A chipmonk((A/n: Thats got to be pretty freaky! AHH!! DALE IS GOING TO ATTACK ME! NOOOO!! CHIP!!)) whirled his head around, sniffed the air cautiously, and lunged for Aeres.

Aeres jumped out of his way and landed gracefully a foot away. "That was cool," She remarked as a squirrel jumped for her. She jumped into a tree when she realized squirrels and chipmonks could climb trees. She cursed and noticed the animals were leaving Michi alone and coming for her.

About the jump off, she felt someone grab her wrist. But before she could scream, some one hissed into her ear, "Dont scream, or we WILL hurt you," Gulping, she nodded, keeping her eyes on the animals.

"Now, you can changed into something better than this form." A kinder voice told her. She scoffed and the grip on her wrist tightened, but she continued.

"This is my only form!" She said, tugging on her wrist, only to have the grip tightened so much it hurt. Stiffling a yelp, she set an unwavering eye on the squirrel.

"'Fraid not," The hard voice said and pushed her out of the tree and into the crowd of squirrels and chipmonks.

Aeres closed her eyes, but suddenly she felt...different. Better. Smarter. She heard and saw everything from a new perspective. Opening her eyes, she brushed bangs out of her eyes.

"Hold it!" She yelled and grabbed her hair. Her hair had turned light purple! Moving hands up her head she found a pair of very soft cat ears. Something waved behind her and she grabbed it, "A tail?!" The tail was gray with black spots and dark purple bow on it.

Grabbing at her clothes, she was wearing black ankle boots, a black and purple garder on her right leg, a dress similars to Mew Ichigo's exept((A/N: REMEMBER! She knows all about the Tokyo Mew Mews!!)) all she had to do was replace the pink with purple and red with black. She wore black gloves without fingers.

"What is going on here?!" She yelled, pulling on her ears.

"The words will come to you!" Aeres looked up at the speaker. It was the kind voice person who spoke. He had short blond hair that was slightly curly. Also, kind brown eyes.

"Words?" Aeres blinked and returned to the animals that had scurried in the bright light. Suddenly, something flashed in her mind. "Sutoro jewel?" She said aloud. The bow on her tail shook and unraveled itself flying into the air. A second later an upside down, violet heart landed in Aeres's hand.

She held it out and inspected it. On a tight black string in the middle, a smaller black heart was strong with a light purple jewel right in the middle of it.

She held it out, point up first, and said the other words that raced across her mind, "Ribbon Amethyst Check!" She yelled, and out burst from the small jewel a bright light. The squirrels and chipmonks screamed but soon returned to regular size as little jellyfish-like things floated out of them, only to be caught by the kind-speaker.

"Allright..." Aeres said, rounding on him, "What is going on?!" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Aeres?" It was Michi. "Where are you? Are you allright?" He was getting close.

Aeres gasped and turned around to yell at him, when a hand clasped around her mouth and an arm holding her arms down.Aeres kicked and tried to scream, but it was muffeled.

"Kaden...leave the girl alone..." A boy with stood next to the kind speaker, he had black hair to his earlobe and brown eyes. He was obviously the dude with the hard voice.

But a oily and slick voice replied, "Why should I Ryon?" The grip pinning down her arms was getting tighter and tighter by the minute, hurting her.

Aeres bit her lip to keep from yelping again."Get...your...hands...off me..." She muttered as the hand left her face. "I...mean...it..." She was getting tired and that chocolate was going to come back up again.

"I dont think so...Bit and Pine will be happy to see I have a hostage," She was whirled around and faced a wierd dude with straight dark blue hair and yellow eyes. Not to mention two very huge and pointy ears!

"Bit...and Pine?" Aeres questioned, swaying slightly.

"Yes and I am Kaden," He said, "And _you, _you are my hostage,"

Apparently, that brought Aere's out of the zone and back into New York. "No, I am not!" She yelled and yanked her right arm out of his grip and punched him in the face, causing him to let go.

As blood gushed from his nose, he changed to a very angry man and floated in the air. "How dare you? How dare you punch some one who is better than you!" He put a finger to his left nostril and blew, blood shooting from his right.((A/N: DID I NOT SAY THIS WAS GRAPHIC?!)) "I will be back!" He yelled and flew away.

"Ah..Dammit," Aeres muttered.

_End Chapter One_

So, whatcha think? Longest one I've ever written. Please Read and Review. Thank you for reading: New York Mew Mew. BTW: This chapter is 6 pages long!! IMAGINE THE WHOLE STORY! -


	2. Holy Crap!

Author's Note: I'm glad someone really likes my story! I didn't think anyone would. --;; But onto the really long Second Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of injecting girls with dna or aliens attacking cities BUT i do own the character because it took me two weeks to figure everybody's crap out. Except the originals characters.**

Characters:

**Girls:**

_Aeres_: 13 year old girl trying to live her life in New york without being bugged by anyone. Although sometimes very quiet, she has anger problems. Dark brown hair that clings around her neck and dark blue eyes.

_Lili_: A very spunky 13 year old girl with long blond hair to her waist and bright blue eyes. Airhead, ditzy, her personality is a mix between Ichigo's and Puddings(Purin's, whatever you call the monkeybrained girl,).

**Aliens:**

_Kaden_: An alien. Very stuck up, an ass, rude. hes not liked very much by his fellow aliens either. Hatefull and seems around 14. He

gets jealous and violent very easily. Blue-ish hair just above his ears and yellow eyes.

_Bit_: An alien a lot like Pai in looks.((A/n: dreamy eyed Pai...)) He's very quiet and such, but is not so rude. He seems to think humans aren't all the bad. 15, he has gray hair like Pai's(In other words, he looks almost like Pai! heart eyes). He also has yellow eyes.

**Boys:**

_Michi_: A very jumpy aroundy dude. He is a skater and a total flirt, he often pisses Abbi((will tell later)) off and she upercuts him. 14. Brown, unkept hair. Green eyes

_Ryon_: 16 year old boy. He is very wealthy and an almost genious. Very quiet and withdrawn, he keeps to himself. Although he is very forceful. He is often annoyed though by Lili. Black straight hair to the bottom of his ears and brown eyes

_Ken_: 16 He is Ryon's twin brother and also very smart. He is kinda quiet, but sometimes can be very hyper. He is very kind and loves everyone, and well, everyone loves him. Short blond curly hair and brown eyes.

* * *

New York Mew

_Chapter Two: "Holy Crap!"_

Aeres turned around and glared at Ryon and Ken. "What the hell is going on?" She asked, "I suddenly have ears and tail! Correct me if i'm wrong, but thats not normal!"

Ken shook his head, "No, its not. If you'll come with us, we'll explain,"

Ryon folded his arms across his chest, "Ken's right. We have a car waiting."

"Oh, hell no!" Aeres said, stomping her left food, "I dont trust you people!"

"Aeres?" Everyone froze as Michi jumped out from behind a tree, "Aeres is that you?" He asked.

Aeres turned toward him and gaped, "Wha... huh-...crap!" She looked toward Ryon and Ken for some backup or help, but they were gone. _Figures,_ Aeres thought and looked back at Michi.

Michi, on the other, looked at her like she was insane. "S-sorry, didn't mean to-" He stopped and his eyes widened, "Holy Crap! Hair... ears... tail... eyes..." He trailed off, looking utterly shocked.

_Eyes?! _Aeres thought and said aloud, "My eyes?!" She didn't mean to freak out, but it shocked her more than him. _Everything about me has changed, I need a mirror._ She thought. _He probablly doesn't even recognize me._

"Yeah... they're a light purple, almost a lavender color." Michi said while advancing toward her. "Its cool, if it makes you feel any better. Dont know how, but..." He stopped.

"Sorry but I have to go," Aeres said sudenly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Michi grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "Whats your name?"

Aeres froze, what was she going to tell him? "H-how about I tell you the next time we meet?" She smiled, even though she was shaking on the inside. "Good-bye for now," She said before he could answer, turned and ran away from him.

Michi looked somewhat shocked, but went back to looking for Aeres.

****

Aeres sat on a tree branch, breathing heavily. _Got to get rid of these ears. Maybe if I just relax. _She thought and began to move into a meditation seating. _Breathe in... breathe out... _she repeated these words in her head untill she slowly felt the ears and tail retreating. When they were finally gone she breathed a sigh of relief and noticed her hair was back to brown.

"Meditating in a tree? What is that, a new fad?" Someone asked from above her.

Aeres eyes widened and she nearly fell out of the tree, but someone caught her wrist and pulled her back onto the branch, "No... I just like to be closer to nature and I find I can do it here," She fibbed.

"Oh, thats cool." The person jumped down and stood infront of her. He had grayish hair ((a/n: NOT GOING TO DESCRIBE IT! TOO LAZY!)) in some sort of wierd ponytail thingy on the side of his head, but he wore a black hat. He had on baggy blue jeans and a hoodie on. "I'm Bit,"

Aeres eyes furrowed slightly, thinking _Where did I hear that name before? _But she ignored it, "I'm Aeres."

"Nice to meet you Aeres," Bit sat down and Aeres sat beside him. "How old are you?" He asked, "1'm 15!"

Aeres smiled at him and his enthusiasm "13," She said. "How long have you lived here?" She asked him.

"Just got here a couple of days ago," Bit said, smiling back at her, "I'm with two of my friends."

"Thats cool, roadtrip sort of thing?" Aeres asked him.

"Huh? No, business sort of thing." Bit said, correcting her.

They talked for about an hour, animals, plants, sky, you name it. Finally Bit said he had to go and stood up, reached into the tree and pulled out a grocery bag full of food. "I took a detour from the store and stopped here. Then, I was sent off course when I met you," Bit said as he jumped down. "I have to get this back to my friends, they'll already be mad that I'm late," He looked back and forth and then leaned forward, "Will you meet me here tommorow, when the sun goes down?" He asked.

Aeres nodded and jumped down beside him, her legs tingling from lack of blood flow when she had sat on them and they also hurt from impact. "Alright, I will." She said. "See ya tommorow!"

Bit smiled and she smiled back.((A/n: devilish look)) "Bye," They said in unison and turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

**Aeres's House**

Aeres opened the door and peeked in, glad for the fact the heater was on. It had started to snow while she was running home. The house was dark and not one thing moved. Sighing, she walked in and closed the door behind her, utterly exhausted. Yawning, she looked at the clock. It was 8 o clock. Her mom and stepdad were at work still. Bob and Clay have vet appoinments today so her parent's will be picking them up.

Turning on lights as she went, she walked to her room in the back. Bed was made, everything was in order. The desk was in the corner with her silver laptop on it and the lamp beside it, the bed was oposite of the window, everything was good. Sighing, she moved to her drawer and pulled out a pair of jammies. After she was changed she opened her drapes and gazed out into the white streets.

After five minutes, she nearly fell asleep on the windowsill but forced herself to sit up straight and drag her feet to her bed. Pulling down the covers, she set her alarmclock, turned on the radio and turned off the light, only a streelight illuminating the foot of her bed. Within minutes she was asleep while Three Days Grace(a.n: 0.0 squeels with delight I LOVE THEM!) was playing.

But while she was alseep, a shadow was casted above her window. It stayed there for a full half hour watching her.

**The Next Day**

Sitting at the bus stop, Aeres stared at her hands. She had forgotten it was Saturday and got ready for school. She was tired and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't move. Her whole body was cold. Everything was so wierd lately. When she had woken up her animal ears had appeared and it took her forever to get them to dissapear. Also she had forgotten her coat and was practically glued to the spot.

"Aeres?" A familiar voice called.

Aeres looked up and spotted Bit with his hat on again. "H-hi bit," She said, her teeth chattering. "H-how are y-you?" She smiled and rubbed her arms.

"I'm good, but you dont look it," Bit said and sat beside her. "Why are you out here?"

"I f-forgot it was saturday and g-got ready f-for school," Aeres said. "And h-here I am."

Bit bit ((a.n: lol!)) his bottom lip, "You should go home then," He suggested by Aeres only shook her head, "No, I d-dont w-want to," She replied.

Suddenly, Bit lunged out and hugged her, "Fine then, I'll stay here with you and keep you warm," He said, pulling her tighter into him.

((A.n: Bit is a good alien! Its all part of my plan!)) Aeres blushed, "Y-you dont have to do that, Bit." She told him, although her mind was yelling at her to shut up and enjoy this, but she ignored it.

"I want to," Bit replied, circling his arms around her tighter. "I really want to. I can't leave you out her to freeze, now can I?" He laughed softly, "And dont say that I could, either."

Aeres smiled, "You're not like other people," She said. "Only you and my friend Michi would have done this for me. Although Michi would have dragged me back to my apartment and forced me to sit infront of the heater," She instantly blushed. "Sorry, didn't mean to ramble on,"

"No, its allright. I like hearing about how other people live, act, and other stuff," Bit told her. "Its just so fascniating." He continued. "Pets, parents, brothers, sisters. Its... well, I dont know how to explain it."

"You love it," Aeres said, "Thats what it sounds like to me. Thats how I feel about my hobby."

Bit smiled down at her since he was taller than her, "Oh? And what is that?"

"I paint." Aeres told him, proud of her talent. "We had a room in the back that I get to use so I can paint and crap. My parents even signed me up for a painting class."

"Thats cool!" Bit told her, "You're not stuttering anymore," He pointed out and Aeres could detect a hint of dissapointment in his voice. "You want to go home now?"

Aeres nodded, "I dont want to keep you out here all day. It is cold outside, after all," She didn't want him to let go of her, but she couldn't tell him that. He was cuddly, warm, kind, soft, funny even. She was falling for this guy faster than the stock market on Black Tuesday. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Yes, I suppose. I could walk you back to your apartment, if you want," Bit told Aeres. "You shouldn't walk home all alone, especially in New York,"

Aeres shook her head, "No, its allright. I'll be fine." She pulled out of his arms hesitantly. _I need to leave. He probablly has a girlfriend from where he came from. Probablly just being friendly. _She thought sadly.

Bit nodded, "Allright, be safe." He ruffled her hair and grinned from ear to ear. "Dont want to lose a friend now, would I?" He stood up and fixed his hat.

Aeres grinned back, "I s'pose not!"

"Good! See ya," And with that Bit continued on his way, but he turned once and waved back to Aeres. "Bye! See ya at sunrise?" He called over.

"Yeah! Of course!" Aeres replied, waving back and then turning around, rubbing her arms continuosly. It was already getting cold again. _Wish I wore coat, _She thought, walking down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, a black benz pulled up beside her and someone rolled down tinted windows. Ryon. "Get in," He demanded. Ken waved next to him and Aeres realized they weren't driving.

"No, no way." Aeres said and kept walking. "I am not getting in to a car with two people I dont even know!" The car followed her at a slow pace.

"Get in this car right now!" Ryon pretty much shouted, not looking happy. "If you dont willingly, we will use force!" He continued.

"NO!" Aeres shouted and turned away from the car. She heard one of the door open and feet stomp on the ground. Her eyes widened and she started to run. She only took about five steps when two pairs of arms grabbed her arms and made her stop. "Let go of me!" She yelled, but they only started to drag her back to the black benz. She started to kick and fight, but they didn't let go.

"Hey!" A girl yelled. Everyone turned their heads to see a rather short girl with blond hair to her waist and bright blue eyes. She had her hands on her hips and didn't look to happy. "Leave her alone!" She shouted, advancing.

"Hey," Aeres said, suddenly, "Your the monkey girl from the zoo!"

_One of the goonies saw the small girl and tapped the leader on the shoulder while he was speaking and pointed to the girl. The girl, realizing she'd been caught, froze. _

The girl stopped, "And your Miss Additude," She replied, "What did you do? Bad mouth them?" She continued walking closer. "You shouldn't do that you know."

"She was from the zoo?" Aeres recognized Ryons voice. "Ken, grab her too." Ryon said as Ken let go of Aeres and Ryon grabbed both her arms.

Aeres saw Ken out of the corner of her eyes and walking up the girl, "Sorry Miss," he said and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground.

"'Ey! Put meh down!" The girl replied, kicking. "I didn't do anything, you kidnappers! Teen nappers! Cat nappers! Monkey nappers!" The girl continued to yell as Ken walked to the car.

Suddenly Aeres was thrown into the car and hit somebody. "Ow..." She muttered, rubbed her head and looked up. Ryon stepped in and closed the door, the whole car becoming a deadly dark.

Then she heard someone groan, "Miss, would you get off me?" It was Ken. "No offense, but that hurt a little." He continued.

Blushing, Aeres jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling, not being able to see. "Sorry," She said, rubbing her head. "But I demand you let me go,"

"Me too!" The other girl demanded. "I didn't do anything except witness you kidnapping her and I somehow got caught into this as well!"

"Both of you shut up," Ryon said harshly, "This is for your own good." _Kidnapping me for my own good? Yeah... right. _Aeres thought as she sat down on a seat. But she stayed quiet and so did the other girl.

They had been riding in the car for maybe twenty minutes when suddenly the car stopped. "Masters," A voice called from the front, "We're here,"

"Good," Ryon said, "You two girls, follow me." He continued and opened the door suddenly letting in brightlight that made both girls wince and cover their eyes.

Getting out after Ryon, Aeres gazed at the giant building infront of her. Seemingly to reach the sky, it nearly blinded Aeres as sun reflected off the windows. "Wow..." she muttered in awe. The building looked like it could fall and crush the whole city. Something silver caught her eye and she followed it. The doors were decorated with silver 18 century design. The building was gorgeous.

"I see you like our building," Ken said behind her and made her jump. "It belonged to our father, Ryou, before he was killed."((a.n: ITS PART OF THE GODDAMN PLAN!)) He sounded sorrowful, "He used to live in Japan before this, 20 years ago." He finished.

"I'm sorry about your father," Aeres told him, turning slightly.

"Its allright, he lived a long and happy life," Ken told her, grinning. "He had many friends and was loved by many," He paused for a second, "Although, Ryon certainly takes after him."

"Alright, enough talk about the past." Ryon said, walking up to him, pulling the monkey girl behind him. "We should get inside now," He walked past them and to the doors.

"Alright Ryon," Ken called to him, cheerfully. "Miss, will you please co-operate with us and follow me?" He asked Aeres. "Please?"

Aeres sighed in defeat, "Yeah, why not." She said and followed him to the doors. "Its not like you grabbed my arm and forced me-" As soon as she took a step in, the floor beneath her collapsed and sent her down a slide into darkness. She screamed, I mean, if suddenly you were walking then falling, then sliding, hell, I'd scream my head off. She hit the botom and kinda skidded across a lineoleum floor on her stomach. She spun once or twice and stopped. Her arms were outstretched infront of her and her legs were up in the air. "Holy hell," She said outloud. "That was... bizzare."

A thump behind her made her look to see the girl skidding down, laughing her head off. "That was fun as hell!" She said and stood up, brushing her coat off. "Lets do that again!"

"Not me," Aeres said and stood up, "That scared the shit out of me," She told her and looked around. They were in a white room with nothing in it except a projector, a screen, two seats, and three doors.

"Ladies," Ken said over some sort of intercom, "Please take a seat," Aeres and the girl did and faced the screen while the other girl asked if their was popcorn.

"No, miss. Their isn't," Ken said. "Would you both be so kind as to watch this video that'll explain the things that been... occuring to you both." With that said, all the lights were off and the projector kicked to life.

A man walked into the screen, "Hello. I am Masaya((A.n: NYAH!))-" Suddenly, a lady with dark red hair jumped into the screen and hugged him, "And I'm Ichigo!((A.n: double nyah!) Me and my husband are here to tell you about the er... um..." Ichigo trailed off in thought.

"About the animal genes injected into your system, thus causing the animal ears, tail, and other such happenings." Masaya said, finishing for Ichigo. "You see, 20 years ago five girls, just like you, were injected with animal genes. They protected the earth from aliens wanting to kill off humans and take over it."

"They were called Tokyo Mew Mews," Ichigo said, forming a 'peace' sign with her hand, "Ichigo, me, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro." She said and with each name a pictured appeared in the back of her.

"Yes, and all five of them gave up their powers to live normal lives. They didn't ask for it, but neither did you." Masaya said, "But their still did what they were supposed to do and kept humans on earth. Right now, we are going to show information about you and the animal genes you have,"

Suddenly, the screen went dark and a picture of the girl next to Aeres appeared on a screen. It read:

Name: Lilian Johns

Age: 13

Hair color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Animal: Spider Monkey

The Spider monkey has black ears and a tail, it is very small in size. It's tail helps it swing from a tree branch to gather its meal of fruits((A.n: Too lazy to look up actual crap, so i'm just pullin this out of my head,)) Just like many monkeys, it stays with its group in packs.

Then it showed Aeres's picture on the screen and her information.

Name: Aeresia Talan

Age: 13

Hair Color: Brown

Eyecolor: Blue

Animal: Snow Leopard

The Snow Leopard lives in very high places like moutain tops, etc. Anywhere where it is snowy. It's fur colors consist of black, gray, and white, perfect for camoflauge in the mountains. A carnivore, it hunts snow hares and snow foxes.((a.n. Look at the last author note,))

Then, Masay and Ichigo back onto the screen. "We filmed this before we took away our genes." Ichigo said, "So, let me show you how it's done. Stand up,"

Lilian stood up and Aeres looked at her bewildered for a moment and then stood up beside her, giving her attention back to the screen.

"Now, I'm going to say a line with my name, but you use your name, alright?" Lilian nodded and Aeres just stared, "Good. Ok. Mew Mew Ichigo Transformation!" With that, she suddenly had pink hair, pink eyes, wearing the same sort of outfit Aeres had worn earlier, and she had black cat ears and tail with a pink bow on it.

"Mew Mew Lili Transformation!" Lili shouted now. A brightlight emitted through the area and Lili now had long pink hair, pink eyes, two black monkey ears and tail, and her outfit was a pink and red jump suit, it reminded Aeres of Mew Pudding's outfit, except pink and red.

Aeres took in a deep breath, but yelled, "Mew Mew Aeres Transformation!" She was nearly blinded by the light this time, but when it cleared she looked like she did in the park.

"Bravo girls!" Ken cried behind them and they turned. "You two are the first two Mew Mews! Welcome to the team!" A door opened and he and Ryon walked out. Ryon held out two dresses, one was purple and once was pink. "You'll be working at our cafe now!"

"But wait... I'm only thirteen!" Lili protested, her ears twitching, "Isn't that against child labor laws?"

"Yes it is, but if you don't tell, who'll know?" Ryon said and threw the pink dress at Lili. "Go try it on," He said and pointed to a door. "Theres a bathroom there," He said.

"Fine," Lili said once and left into the door.

Aeres stared at her feet. How did she get into this? How- ack! She thought as a purple cloth suddenly blocked her line of vision. "What the-" She said and pulled it off and realized it was the dress.

"The other door," Ken said pointing to the door to her right. "We'd like to see if their are any improvements needed!"

Aeres nodded, "Allright. But if one of you peek, I pull your eye balls out," She said and immediately went to the door. A couple minutes later, she looked at the dress. It was kinda long, but fit nicely. The sleeves cut off just above her arms and exposed her pale arms. A diamond was cut off and showed off her navel. The dress had two long slits up the sides. It was actually a nice dress. But one thing... two white wings poked out of the back. "Oh great," Aeres muttered looking at it in the mirror, "I have wings now." Opening the door, Aeres exited and saw Lili was there too.

"Why do the dresses have wings?" Aeres heard Lili asked as she approached the three.

"Because the cafe is a angel style one." Ken was saying. "So, we made the dresses have wings." He turned and nearly bumped into Aeres. "There you are! A perfect fit!" He said, admiring the dress.

"So.... what do we do now?" Aeres asked, feeling nervous around the sudden attention.

"We find the other three mew mews and fight the aliens," Ryon said from a dark corner, leaning up against a wall.

"Oh yay..." Aeres muttered sarcastically.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

There you go! CHAPPIE TWO AFTER A LONG WAIT!

now, we have **12** pages!! YAY!!!


End file.
